


Twist

by MacaqueBrain



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, With A Twist, bad ending i just didn't know how to incorporate the whole prompt, i just wanted to write the smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaqueBrain/pseuds/MacaqueBrain
Summary: based on a prompt
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: some Macaque / MK / Wukong, with some betrayal (it also said based on ep 9 but honestly it was hard enough to get this down hahasdhashj)

A startled gasp escapes MK as he's grabbed, then thrown on the couch. Monkey King leers over him, golden eyes dark with lust. “Hey, Kid…” He kisses his forehead gently. “You're late…”

“I got caught up on the way hee _ eere…” _ His voice turns into a moan mid-word as the king palms at his crotch.

“Yeah, I can tell…” Wukong nips at his neck. “Can smell him all over you…”

“That may not be just on me,” MK whines as the nips turn into harder bites. “He's…”

“Right here.”

Wukong snaps his head up and spots Macaque standing in the doorway, grinning as he watches the pair. “Hey, Peaches.”

Monkey King gives him a sneer, then goes back to playing with his student. “Get outta here, it's my turn.”

Macaque pushes off the door frame, walking over with his hands behind his back. “Who's to say it can't be both our turn?” 

Wukong pauses again, halfway done with pulling down the younger male's pants.  _ “Mine,”  _ he growls possessively, pulling them all the way and gripping MK's cock as his eye bore into Macaque's. 

“C'mon, just this once.” Macaque puts his hands on his hips. “You can still have his cute little ass.”

MK whimpers as Wukong's grip weakens the smallest bit, then gasps as he's stroked. 

“Fine.  _ Just _ this once.”

“Perfect.”

The delivery boy whines again as he’s repositioned so his ass is up, back arched, and his chin on the couch arm. The king continues to stroke him, and moans come from the boy's pretty lips as he watches Macaque unclothe himself as well. 

“Be careful with him,” Wukong mutters to Macaque as he pushes his fingers into MK's hole, earning a cry. 

…Which serves perfectly to let Macaque stick his dick into his mouth. He gives a startled gasp, then starts sucking obediently. 

“Don't waste time, do ya?” Monkey King shakes his head half-affectionately. “Just like old times.”

The demon monkey's grin widens as he grabs at MK's jaw, holding him still as he fucks his mouth. “You know me, Peaches. Always ready to hit and run.”

Monkey King rolls his eyes and sticks his cock into the delivery boy’s ass, and MK grips the couch desperately, moaning around Macaque's dick as he's fucked from both sides. 

“Ah, good little boy,” the demon growls, fucking harder. Monkey King leans forward and grips MK's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

The youngest is practically sobbing, spreading his legs more as he grips harder at the couch. His hips thrust back and forth with his mentor's thrusts, and his hair is a mess with Macaque's paws grasping at it. 

Sweaty slaps and loud moans echo through the room as they all reach their peaks faster and faster. 

MK breaks first, coming all over his teacher's couch and hand, and the king breaks next, the clamping of MK's ass on his cock too much for him to handle.

Macaque takes another minute or so, but he comes right around the same time the other two recover from their highs. MK gags on the cum pouring down his throat, moaning as he laps it up when Mac pulls out.

“Too easy,” the demon smirks, flicking his fingers. 

Wukong's ears perk up, and he barely gets out a “wh—” before he falls unconscious on top of MK.

“Monkey King?” the younger one asks, looking back at him, only to fall unconscious as well with another flick of Macaque's fingers. 

The dark-furred monkey laughs, leisurely getting himself together and looking around the room. Then he grabs MK, grins, and disappears with him in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
